


day thirty

by aomines



Series: aokaga month [30]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomines/pseuds/aomines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Either way they wanted alone time and his parents obviously didn't get the hint. So here they were attempting to have the quietest sex out of their whole relationship. It was going well till Kagami actually put his dick in Aomine, and even though his moan was probably quieter than a mouse, the redhead shushed him and this is where we are now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	day thirty

**Author's Note:**

> combination of aokaga month prompts & 30 day nsfw otp challenge
> 
> prompts: one-on-one & vacation sex

“This was supposed to be just us. How could you let this happen?” he asked after a groan, his fingernails digging into his bicep. 

“How am I gonna tell my parents I’m gonna borrow the beach condo for a little vacation to show you around and expect them to not come?” 

“I dunno, next time tell them to fuck off,” Aomine mumbled into his neck. 

The redhead slightly leaned up to look down on him. “They bought this place, I don’t have a right to tell them shit.” 

"I know, I was just fucking with you." 

Kagami laughed. "Actually it's the other way around," he said, giving him long and slow thrusts of his hips. 

"Shit you're right," he breathed after a short chuckle, "but it doesn't change the fact that you're parents are down the hall. How am I supposed to come while being quiet?" 

His hips paused, shrugging his shoulders while he looked down on him. "I really don't know." 

In fact, neither of them knew since quiet sex wasn't their thing. They've always had a place to have sex without parents around, but suddenly they're in Los Angeles with Kagami's parents and all they can do is minuscule things like handjobs and blowjobs. The whole point of this mini vacation was not only for the beach, surfing, and the basketball court off the side of the condo, but for the loud crazy fuck in every room sex they were going to have. 

But somehow his parents ended up inviting themselves, and the only one on one time the two of them got was during the basketball and pretty much nothing else. Kagami was a nice kid, or at least he'd like to think so considering he really didn't tell his parents to fuck off like Aomine advised. His parents knew they were together and that they practiced safe sex due to his mom cleaning up his room and being kind enough to replace his empty condom box she found in the trash can. 

Either way they wanted alone time and his parents obviously didn't get the hint. So here they were attempting to have the quietest sex out of their whole relationship. It was going well till Kagami actually put his dick in Aomine, and even though his moan was probably quieter than a mouse, the redhead shushed him and this is where we are now. 

"Next time I'll tell them I want it to be the two of us," he said, his fingers running through the navy blue fringe against his forehead. 

The taller boy gave him a small smile, snaking his arms Kagami's neck to pull him closer. "Maybe your lips against mine will keep me quiet," he whispered, his mouth centimeters from his. 

"I like that idea," he breathed, brushing their noses together before their lips met. 

It was sensual and slow until the darker boy pushed his tongue against the seam of Kagami's lips, his mouth opening up for him. They moaned into each other's mouths, caused by the gentle slide of their tongues together as well as the redhead's hips picking up the pace again. Luckily for them, the bed didn't rock or squeak as his thrusts grew faster but the sound of skin meeting skin definitely was a prominent sound in the room. 

They both knew that was something that couldn't be helped and went on with it, Kagami's thrusts continuing to be rough and pointed. Aomine only pulled him closer and moaned into his mouth, revelling in the feel of being filled up by his boyfriend's cock over and over. A particular thrust made him break their kiss, his groan not too loud but apparent. He opted to bury his face into the tan boy's shoulder, his hand reaching for his dick between both of their stomachs. 

The taller boy tugged at his cock slow at first till he felt his pleasure continue to build, his orgasm creeping up on him faster than expected. Aomine's strokes then became messy and hurried, precum coating the head of dick with each jerk. He could hear Kagami's climax approaching, the quickening of his breathing in his ear and his groans that were growing louder with each thrust. 

The redhead was able to quiet himself down when he came, sinking his teeth into the bluenette's shoulder while wave after wave crashed over him. A couple of strokes later Aomine followed suit, pulling Kagami up by his hair so his moan could be muffled by his lips. His tongue then slid against the roof of the taller boy's mouth while his cum covered their stomachs. 

After a minute they separated to breath, their lips still centimeters apart as their breath mingled together. The redhead pulled out once his breathing evened out, giving his boyfriend a parting kiss before he walked to the trash can and tissue box. He pulled out a couple after he joined Aomine back on the bed, beginning to wipe down his stomach. 

The taller boy took a couple tissues for himself, frowning as he wiped the stickiness off his abs and chest. "Can we finally put that jacuzzi tub to use now? 

Kagami paused after wiping himself off. It was definitely big enough for the two of them even if they both were over six feet tall. "I'll get the towels and you go get the water started." 

Aomine leaned over to kiss him with a smile, their lips making a soft smacking sound after they separated. "See you there loser." 

His crimson eyes rolled before watching him retreat to the bathroom, his ass looking perfect as he strolled away. With a smile on his face he had that monthly revelation that he hit the boyfriend jackpot.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated ♥


End file.
